A contraluz
by RukiaU
Summary: En el que Tsunade quiere sake, y a Temari. A ser posible ambos. Tsunade/Temari, femslash o shoujo ai.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

Escrito para el reto de femslash en la comunidad de LJ **crack and roll**. Mi primer femslash, y el primer fic Tsunade/Temari en español en ffnet XD Oneshot.

* * *

**A contraluz**

Temari aún estaba dormida.

Acostada dándole la espalda, Tsunade no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero podía percibir el acompasado movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar, que hacía que el colchón se sacudiera periódicamente con un ritmo que sólo era capaz de advertir cuando empleaba toda su capacidad de concentración; podía escuchar lo callado de su respiración, casi inaudible hasta para los oídos más entrenados, y cuyo escaso volumen había hecho que Tsunade despertara presa del pánico más de una noche, temiendo que otro de los seres a los que amaba hubiera dejado de respirar para siempre; podía sentir su chakra, más relajado que de costumbre, que parecía entremezclarse con el de la propia Tsunade, como si ésta, inconscientemente, hubiera intentado envolverla con su energía para protegerla durante el sueño.

No era como si necesitara protección de ningún tipo, claro. Ella también era ninja, y una de las mejores.

Incorporándose, Tsunade tanteó los objetos que había sobre la mesilla de noche, todavía incapaz de abrir los ojos a la abrumadora claridad de la habitación. Maldiciendo entre dientes el nombre de Shizune, que sin duda había aprovechado la tarde anterior para colarse en su dormitorio y requisar todo el sake que había a la vista mientras Tsunade recibía a los emisarios enviados por las otras villas para ultimar los preparativos del examen de chuunin, se inclinó y sacó una pequeña botella llena del preciado licor, que escondía desde hacía semanas debajo del colchón. Shizune, gracias a los dioses, aún no había desarrollado visión de rallos láser. La vida de Tsunade se volvería mucho más complicada cuando lo hiciera.

El desplazamiento de peso en el colchón y el susurro de las sábanas al deslizarse casi le hicieron arrojar la botella al suelo de la sorpresa, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para intentar ocultarla. Además, seguramente ya no le daría tiempo de hacerlo antes de que ella la viera.

- Estoy segura de que ya te han comentado que no es una buena idea desayunar alcohol - dijo Temari, adormilada, alzando la mano para ocultar un bostezo.

- Yo también te quiero, idiota - contestó Tsunade, fingiendo estar molesta por el comentario. Temari le respondió con un beso en la mejilla y, sorprendentemente, le arrancó la botella de sake de las manos, dando un par de tragos antes de devolvérsela. Tsunade la atrajo hacia sí y acarició con la lengua su labio inferior, saboreando el licor que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

- Tengo que irme - murmuró Temari tras unos segundos, empujándola con suavidad. Tsunade protestó e intentó retenerla, pero Temari se apartó.

- Quédate - susurró Tsunade, en un último intento. Cuando la chica negó con la cabeza, Tsunade suspiró y se llevó a los labios la botella de sake.

- Prometí encontrarme con Shikamaru en diez minutos - dijo, levantándose de la cama con elegancia y comenzando a vestirse. Tsunade apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y se limitó a observar el contorno que dibujaban sus suaves curvas al contraluz que ofrecía la ventana.

Era perfecta, decidió. Su cuello, y la forma que adquiría éste cuando lo arqueaba. La tersa piel que cubría sus pechos. La manera en que las manos de Tsunade se amoldaban a su cintura. El tacto de sus labios. El modo en que unas simples capas de ropa convertían a la criatura casi dulce con la que había compartido sus sábanas en la más temible de las Kunoichis de la Arena.

- Y tú - dijo Temari, deteniéndose un instante para mirarla. Tsunade se ruborizó un poco al ser descubierta examinándola, aunque siempre podría alegar que el exceso de color de su cara se debía a la bebida, - tú deberías estar trabajando en tu despacho desde hace más de una hora.

Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué cada persona a la que se acercaba, aunque ella le doblara o triplicara la edad, tenía que comportarse como si fuera su madre? La próxima vez que se enamorara lo haría de alguien que tuviera su misma edad _mental_, fuera ésta la que fuera. Contando con que pudiera olvidarla a _ella_, claro.

- Intenta sonrojarte más cuando alguien mencione al chiquillo de los Nara delante tuyo. Van a empezar a pensar que no te gusta - dijo Tsunade, burlona, al ver que la otra había terminado de vestirse. Temari le lanzó una mirada medio divertida, medio exasperada, y se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo tendido lánguidamente en la desordenada cama, pero lejos de besarla, como Tsunade había supuesto que haría, se limitó a quitarle la botella de sake que reposaba a su lado sobre el colchón.

- Suficiente por hoy- dijo en voz queda. Las dos sabían que Tsunade seguramente recuperaría la botella en el mismo momento en que ella saliera de la habitación, pero eso al menos eso la obligaría a levantarse de la cama.

- A veces me pones de los nervios - susurró Tsunade, en un tono cuya escasa dureza no parecía acompañar ni a ella ni a sus palabras.

Temari sonrió, y, acercándose un poco más, rozó los labios de Tsunade con los suyos, apartándose rápidamente, apenas el fantasma de un beso.

- Puede que tengas que pasar por el despacho de la Hokage para discutir algunos asuntos diplomáticos - dijo Tsunade antes de que Temari abandonara la habitación.

Temari se volvió y le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, ésta un poco más breve que la anterior.

- Puede ser - respondió, justo antes de salir.

Tsunade suspiró de nuevo al ver cómo se cerraba la puerta. Ahora tendría que levantarse, llegar a su despacho antes de que Shizune, seguramente furiosa por la tardanza, irrumpiera en la habitación, y fingir que trabajaba hasta que llegara el momento de ver a Temari de nuevo. Con un poco de suerte, alguien les declararía la guerra ese día y así tendría una excusa para retener dentro de la torre del hokage a todos los ninjas extranjeros que hubiera en ese momento en Konoha.

Sí, pensó mientras apartaba las sábanas y se ponía en pie, algo así seguramente haría que el día fuera más interesante.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Temari se había llevado la botella de sake con ella, y no pudo reprimir un gemido.

**Fin**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
